


Shot through the Heart

by glam_reaper2



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Throne of Glass Fusion, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glam_reaper2/pseuds/glam_reaper2
Summary: Fenrys' obsession with movie star Aelin Galathynius prompts him to make a music video while on deployment to invite her to the military ball. He ropes in the Cadre, and the video goes viral. What happens next, no one will see coming..Prepare for a comedy of errors, poor drunk decisions, and eventually a lot of smut.Rating jumps to E in chapter 7**** this is purely self indulgent trash, but hey. I live for ridiculous fluff and shit
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Fenrys, Connall & Fenrys (Throne of Glass), Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, The Cadre (Throne of glass) - Relationship
Comments: 79
Kudos: 167





	1. Fen's got an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this is my first fic ever, and as such it's probably absolute trash. I'm a military spouse, and the videos that the boys make overseas/ the Ball invites are basically the funniest things ever because it's like thirsty adult prom with alcohol and uniforms. That being said, I plan to continue it, with eventual Rowaelin as endgame because they are my OTP. 
> 
> Please PLEASE feel free to leave comments/ Kudos/ constructive criticism <3 I'm also super open to any ideas, I have a rough plan for the beginning and I'm just going to see how far this goes I guess? Idk. My tumblr is whiskeybusiness1776 and I'll be posting there as well. Thank you in advance for reading and forgive me for being new to posting, so if anything is messed up please let me know! <3

Rowan:

“Whitethorn, I got an idea.” Fenrys whispered to his right. Rowan made a noncommittal noise and adjusted the angle on his rifle. They’d been perched on this roof in the gods-awful heat for nearly 3 hours waiting on their target. “I know how I’m going to get Aelin Galathynius to go out with me.” Rowan couldn’t help but snort. Fen’s obsession with the action-movie star was both obnoxious and currently very distracting.

“How about you shut the fuck up, and do your job.” Fen sighed and hunkered down.

“Target approaching. Black sedan. 300 meters.” Lorcan’s gravelly voice came through their coms. He and the rest of the cadre were positioned throughout the buildings surrounding the area, to lend ground support if shit hit the fan. Rowan took a deep breath to steady himself before the vehicle moved into his scope. 

“Eyes on target” Rowan spoke softly into his mic.  
“Clear to move. Take the shot when you have it,” Lorcan responded.

A deep inhale, eyes open, scope locked on the man in the passenger seat of the vehicle, Rowan pulled the trigger on his Mcmillan Tac-338 between heart beats, before losing his breath.

“Target acquired” Fenrys spoke both to him and to their team through the coms. While he broke down his rifle, Fen covered the exit and they moved on to their rendezvous point to head back to base with the rest of the cadre.

**********************

They all sat around in their shitty office in the desert, streaming an action movie and eating questionable food. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuck me,” Fenrys sighed at the screen bringing Rowan’s attention back to the movie and away from the report he was skimming. The star of this particular film was none other than Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, of course it was. Whenever it was Fen’s turn to pick a movie it was always one of hers, not that any of them complained too much. She was, objectively stunning. Long blonde hair, full lips, and eyes that were both the brightest blue and ringed with gold. 

The woman on the screen was currently standing in a shower, a tasteful yet questionable shot of her slowly washing the blood of her body. Completely unrealistic, Rowan thought, no one enjoyed cleaning off blood that much, and yet none of them complained as they watched. They had been in this shithole of a desert for 6 months after all. 

“Whitethorn remember how I told you I had an Idea?” Fen asked.  
“Mmm” Rowan replied, brow raised, looking over his shoulder while still paying partial attention to the nearly naked woman before them.  
“I’m going to invite her to the ball!” that earned Fen a chorus of laughter from the entire cadre.

“And how exactly do you plan to do that?” Connall asked, lounging in his chair across the room.  
“Well… I have this idea, but I need everyone’s help. I’m going to make a music video, like remake one, and post it on Youtube. That shit has worked before, for some seriously ugly dudes and let’s face it I’m devastatingly handsome. Plus you’re all alright to look at, and with all of us it’s totally going to work.” Fen replied to his twin, a devilish grin on his face. 

“FUCK. NO.” Lorcan spat.  
“You can be the camera guy, you don’t even have to dance or anything. I promise. Guys, pleaseeeeeeee!” Fenrys whined, like a child begging for candy.

“You have GOT to be shitting me boyo” Rowan replied. “You expect us” he made a waving motion with his hands, “to….. Dance, on camera, so you can try and get laid?”

“Just a little background clapping?”  
“You’re out of your damn mind.”

“Come on! It will be fun, and so many hot girls, and guys-” Fen turned to wink at Connall and Vaughn, “will see it. Gavriel, man, do me a solid here, tell them it’s worth it. If it works we could be partying with a literal Goddesses at the ball.”

“If we agree to do this, all of us, you have to promise to shut the fuck up about this girl for the remainder of this tour. Full redaction. No more explicit fantasies over the coms, no more showing us every picture on her instagram, and you do all of our laundry for the next month” Gavriel replied, ever the placating one.

“Fuck me,” Rowan growled. This was not how he planned on spending his down time, but if it would get him to shut up for even a day Rowan was willing to comply. Besides he hated doing laundry, the dust here never seemed to leave their clothes. “What exactly will we be doing in this video?”

“I’m glad you asked…”


	2. You're Trending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad shoutout to @highqueenofelfhame on tumblr for beta-reading this fic!
> 
> A link at the bottom will be provided so y'all can watch the video that inspired this whole idea <3 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read/ leave kudos/comments, I can't express how much this means to me!

Aelin:

Aelin reclined deeper into the massage chair currently working the knots in her upper back, as the water continued to fill at her feet. Mimosa in hand she sighed and closed her eyes, she was at peace for a brief moment before Lysandra shrieked. 

“OH. MY. GODS. A, why didn’t you tell me?!” She practically screamed, much to the chagrin of every patron in the upscale salon.  
“Tell you what…?” Aelin replied, rolling her head dramatically to the right to look at her friend.  
“You’re trending on twitter again” she shoved her phone in Aelin’s face, “and you’ll never believe why!”

Aelin looked at the Twitter homepage and there at the top, with 1 million retweets and counting was #AelinCallHimMaybe. “What the hell? Hang on,” she put down her drink and pulled out her own phone. Flipping apps she went to Twitter to find the hashtag. There was a video linked, by someone with the handle “@moonmoon69” right at the top.

“WAIT! I wanna see this” Lysandra said at the same time Elide, on her left leaned in and said “Click it!” All three girls, heads together and mimosas abandoned, crammed in to look at Aelin’s phone.

She clicked play and immediately one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen appeared on the screen. His sepia toned skin was glowing in the sun, and he had long blonde hair pulled into a bun atop his head. He was wearing a Terrasen Army uniform, though the jacket was completely forgotten, and the t-shirt he wore instead clung to every dip and curve of muscle. He was standing in what was clearly a military post somewhere in the desert and smiling with perfect charm. “Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, you are my Queen. I, Sergeant First Class Fenrys Moonbeam, would like to humbly ask you to accompany me to the Army Ball this year. Please, call me maybe?”

Aelin’s jaw hit the floor as the scene before her cut to boots walking on the ground, and the music began. Suddenly Fenrys was back on the screen lip-syncing the lyrics to possibly the cheesiest pop song ever written, and all three women began laughing. Aelin couldn’t help it when her heart skipped a beat as Fenrys turned to the camera and winked at the end of his verse. The scene changed again and this time Fenrys, and four other men, all equally muscular and attractive, were laying on chaise lounges in nothing but short-shorts and combat boots. 

“You have to say yes, look at them!” Lysandra squealed, while Elide nodded vigorously on her other side.

The men continued to lip sync from different places on the base, always shirtless and shining with sweat. Aelin at this point had began to laugh hysterically, and all three girls crooned over the men dancing on screen. They had absolutely no talent, but seemed not to care how ridiculous they looked as they popped up from the dirt and lit off colored smoke in the background. Each of the six men had a turn to solo into the camera. Aelin’s breath caught again when, towards the end, the silver haired man with tattoos seductively danced around in what looked to be a makeshift kiddy-pool.

The last frame was all of them looking over the camera from above and smirking, before they walked away. The twitter handle @moonmoon69 popped up once more with the hashtag #AelinCallHimMaybe below it. All three girls were still giggling as she closed the link out, and looked up from her phone.

“Sweet gods,” she breathed, trying to calm herself down a bit. “Did you know the Army made men that look like that?”

“Did you see the one with long dark hair and black eyes? He looks like an angry sex God, and I think I need him in my life,” Elide replied.

“You’re saying ‘yes’ right? Do it for me, us.. Do it for Terrasen. It’s your civic duty,” Lysandra pleaded.

“For Terrasen?” Aelin replied with a conspiratorial grin, “Fuck it, i’m in. But you two are helping me figure out how to respond to this and, you’re coming with me. But first-” she chugged her previously forgotten mimosa, “Pedicures.”

***********************

“How do I even go about doing this?” Aelin asked over brunch a few hours later. The three women hadn’t stopped swooning over the men in the video, and if Aelin was being honest they had watched it three more times before ever arriving at their table.

“Well you obviously need to DM him” Elide replied, ever the voice of reason.

“Buuuuuut,” Lys dragged out the word with a smirk, “I think you should make a video of your own. It’s good press and he’s clearly in need of some feminine attention. You’ll blow his mind, and then hopefully other things,” she finished with an outrageous wink.

“LYS!” both Aelin and Elide screeched before the three erupted into a fit of laughter.

When they finally recovered, Aelin agreed that the first step should be making a video of her own. The publicity would do wonders for her, and she could reach out and worry about the logistics later. After a long debate they decided that the best way to respond would be something flirty but not embarrassing. “Let’s give the men overseas something to daydream about,” Aelin finished with a smirk.

***************************************

Rowan:

Half awake and entirely pissed, Rowan was sitting at the table eating breakfast with most of his Cadre when Fenrys burst in yelling “I TOLD YOUUUUU!”

“Its 0400. Why the fuck are you yelling?” He practically growled over his coffee.

“Because,” Fenrys smiled as he sat down, “She responded, you’ll never believe this… Hang on.” Fen pulled his laptop out and set it so that they could all see, then directed their attention to a video he had already pulled up. There she was, smiling at the camera with practiced ease, flanked by not one but two equally beautiful and famous women: Lysandra Ennar and Elide Lochan. Rowan’s eyebrows kissed his hairline.

“There is no way-” He began, but was quickly shushed by Gavriel, Connall, Vaughn, and surprisingly even Lorcan. Fenrys pressed play.

The three women were dressed in what could only be described as the “slutty Halloween” version of the uniform Rowan currently had on. Paired with black heeled combat boots and red lipstick, her long tan legs were on full display. Rowan hated to admit it, even to himself, but she was the literal embodiment of his “questionable” teenage dreams.

“Hello gorgeous,” Aelin practically purred. “First and foremost I’d like to thank you and your delicious Cadre for that lovely video.” Rowan choked on his coffee at the name she used for them, the name they used for themselves.

“I’d be honored to be your date to this year’s Ball, but I have a few small requests. My friends here,” she motioned to the women beside her, “would like to accompany us so that we can have a chance to properly thank you for your dedication to Terrasen. We’d like to take you Fenrys, and the men in your video on a night out in Orynth after the ball… If you’re interested.” She grinned at the camera, and the look made Rowan’s heart beat a little too fast.

“If you’ll have us,” Lysandra spoke now, “We’d like to show you around in style. A limo for the event, the penthouse suite at The Palace hotel, and a private after party for your friends and a few more of ours.”

“In the meantime,” Elide continued, “Enjoy the care packages we’ll be sending to each of you just as soon as we get your information. If you have any special requests, don’t hesitate to ask!”

“A little something to help the days go by faster on your long, and hard deployment,” Aelin winked. “We can’t wait to meet you.” 

The last shot was all three women blowing a kiss to the camera. Rowan couldn’t believe it. The Princess of Orynth had responded to Fen. It took them nearly an entire day off to make that stupid video, more than one bottle of whiskey, and it had worked. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed, the 6 men were still staring with their jaws on the floor at the frozen image of the women on screen, lips still puckered.

“I KNOW!” Fenrys laughed, “I told you it would work, and when we get home we’ll have the most insane night of our lives. You can thank me anytime.”

“Thank you,” the entire cadre chimed in unison while still staring at the screen. The next 2 months were going to drag along knowing what was waiting for them when they returned home.

Rowan cleared his throat, “But, you’re still on laundry duty boyo.” 

__________________________________________________________________________________  
Inspiration video:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PKiUjRSKI8


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance for any errors. Thank y'all so much for reading so far, I have so much planned for this and I'm grateful to have such incredible readers. Seriously, the kudos and comments have given me such an insane confidence boost in a much needed time, I can't thank y'all enough. 
> 
> This chapter is one of two that will be more of fluff and set up than actual plot to move us towards the ball and after party. I hope you still enjoy it <3

Rowan: 

It was two days after Fenrys had showed them the video and, as expected, he hadn’t stopped talking about Aelin. At least the laundry is getting done, Rowan thought to himself, although he wished Fen could have stayed true to the rest of his promise. They had been on assignment since that morning, away from any ability to contact the civilian world. Command had sent them to some backwater township to observe and report on the movements of a major player in the east. Two days of rotating observation, meals from plastic bags, and Fenrys complaining about how “if she reached out while (he) was away from his phone, she might think (he) wasn’t serious.”

Finally, Rowan thought, around 2300 there was movement in the compound like structure on the edge of the town. A truck rolled to a dusty stop just outside the gate and three men with guns piled out, flanking a fourth figure. He narrowed his scope in slightly to get a better view and whispered to his spotter, “Are you seeing this?”

“No way…” Fenrys muttered, halfway between shock and anger. 

“Call it in. NOW.”

“Hellas Actual, this is white wolf. Eyes on the compound, we have movement. Target unconfirmed but we have a bigger problem. Over.”

“White wolf, what’s the problem? Over.” Loracan’s voice came through the coms in their ears.

“Eyes on Maeve. Over.”

“White wolf, can you repeat. Over.”

“I said it’s fucking Maeve, OVER.”

They were met with silence. The woman currently locked in Rowan’s scope was none other than Maeve, the illegal weapons queenpin. She was responsible for supplying the means to carry out a number of attacks from Terassen to Doranelle, and she had the blood of hundreds on her hands. He had no idea what she was doing this far east, but whatever it was couldn’t be good. She moved towards the gate and both Rowan and Fenrys knew his window to make the shot was closing.

“Hellas Actual, this is White Wolf. Requesting permission to fire, over.”

“Damn it Salvaterre,” Rowan growled.

“Hellas Actual, this is Whit-”

“White Wolf this is Hellas Actual. Stand down, I repeat stand down. Over.”

“What the fuck. Over.” Fenrys spat into the mic. Rowan’s palms had begun to sweat around his rifle, but he had yet to blink. It took all his years of training to keep his finger from pulling the trigger, he wished he could scream. This woman ruined his life, she had ruined hundreds of lives. She deserved this. He needed this. He-

Lorcan’s voice in his ear derailed the thought, “Hold fire. Continue observation and return to base at 0130. Over and out.” 

*********************************************************

They had returned to the safe-house and were immediately greeted by Gavriel’s look of sympathy, arms outstretched in a placating manner.

“Where. The fuck. Is he.” Rowan’s voice was cold, and while phrased like one Gavriel knew it wasn’t a question.

“In the back room,” he pointed and stepped out of his way. 

He slammed open the door to the backroom turned makeshift office and had Lorcan by the throat before he could even get a word out. “Why the fuck did you give the order?!” spit flew from his mouth onto the tanned face of the man he now held. He knew this was insubordination and any other commander would have thrown him in jail, but Lorcan simply glared.

“It. wasn’t. My. call,” he ground out, and Rowan loosed his grip around the man’s neck.

“I fucking had her Lorcan. I had her, right there. After all this time, after everything, she was right in my fucking scope and they tell me to ‘stand down’?” 

Lorcan was clearly angry with him but Rowan couldn’t find it in his heart to care. He stepped back, and began to breathe too quickly. “Just tell me why?” the words came out in a broken whisper and his eyes fell to the ground.

“She is planning something, and command wants to know what it is. She hasn’t been seen this far east and if she is here pieces are moving. We need more intel.”

Rowan ran a hand over his face and attempted to steady himself. “Lorcan, I’m sorr-”

“Don’t. We all know what that shot meant to you, so I’m willing to forget this momentary lapse in judgement. But, don’t you ever cross a fucking line like this again Whitethorn or I’ll have your ass in the brigg faster than you can blink.”

Rowan nodded, turned on his heel, and stalked from the room in search of solitude.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

>> Aelin

<< who she is talking too

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Aelin

Aelin >> Hey handsome! Thank you again for the invite, we’re all so excited. I’m sure you’re busy saving the day, but when you have a chance, I have a few questions. 

It had been 4 days since Aelin had sent that DM to Fenrys. She spent an embarrassingly long amount of time crafting the message and, after confirming with her best friends, she finally pressed send… Then she waited. She hated to admit that it was driving her crazy. Used to people scrambling to do what she needed as quickly as possible, (she wasn’t entitled, she was famous and people just acted that way around her), waiting on a simple DM was an irritating new experience.

Sweat was pouring between her shoulder blades and coating her brow, Aelin slowed to a walk two streets away from her apartment. “My time” is what she called her morning ritual. 1 hour runs, permanently blocked on her schedule, where she could organize her thoughts and get a much needed endorphin boost before the day truly began. Her airpods made a pinging noise which brought her attention down to her phone sitting in a cleverly sewn pocket on her thigh.

<< Hello gorgeous! I’m SO sorry I haven’t been able to respond until now, we were on mission (no phones). I’m here now though, and I hope you didn’t think I’d forgotten you (;

Aelin couldn’t help the small smile playing across her lips.

>> Me? Never. I’m downright irresistible and we both know it (;

>> For real though, I’m glad to hear from you! I hope all is well!

<< It’s great now that we’re finally out of the heat, and I’m talking to my dream girl. You mentioned you had questions? 

>> Yeah! I need details for the event, time/ place/ etc so I can get to planning, and shopping. In addition can I get the names of your Cadre and any info you have about their (and your) likes/ dislikes so the girls and I can send you each a little personalized something as a thank you?

And so the conversation continued, fun facts about him and his friends, anecdotes about their time in the east, and non-stop flirtation. Aelin had been smiling at her phone so much that she thought her face might be stuck that way. Fenrys was charming, and hilarious. She found herself telling him so much about her own life, fun stories from set, all about her cousin and his team. Aedion is the QB for the Orynth Bane and apparently the entire cadre were monumental fans. She decided then on at least one piece of the care packages she’d be sending.

Before she fell asleep Aelin shot a text to the group chat.

>> Coffee and care package shopping for the cadre tomorrow, you in?? 

>> I’ll also order in whatever y’all want for dinner so we can wrap them up

El << Oh I’m so down, I have something special planned for Mr. Delicious(;

Lys << Count me in, I’ll bring the wine <3

Chuckling softly, sleep washed over her, that night she dreamt of blonde hair, muscles, and a face that could bring a queen to her knees.

*******************

3 empty bottles of wine sat perched precariously on the edge of Aelin’s coffee table, the rim of the fourth was currently resting on her lips. The completed and nearly overflowing care packages for each of the 6 members of Fenrys’ cadre sat near the door to her apartment ready to ship in the morning. Lysandra was lying across her black leather couch, hands holding her phone above her face (even though she had dropped it onto her nose already twice in the last hour). Her legs were draped across Aelin’s lap. Elide was on the floor at her feet, half bundled in a white fur blanket she’d stolen from one of the large leather chairs in the room, leaning her head back against Aelin’s legs.

“What are you doing? You look like you’re having an eye-gasm,” Elide giggled looking up at Aelin.

“I might be, look at this” she turned her phone around to show her friend’s, and Lysandra sat up to get a better view. Instagram was open and on the screen was a picture of Fenrys, shirtless with a bandanna holding back his long locks. He was running, football tucked into his generous biceps, the other men in the picture in various states of trying to tackle him.

“Dear Gods….” Lysandra breathed.

“Mmm..”

“Have you looked at the other’s instas yet?” Elide asked, attempting nonchalance while crawling up the arm of the couch to perch next to Aelin.

“Indeed,” she smirked. “The answer to your next question is ‘hellas_actual’ El. You’re welcome!”

Elide began furiously typing into the search bar on her own phone, “I’m going to fucking destroy him” she purred when she had located the account in question. Head cocked slightly to the side, tongue running along her top teeth she pressed the follow button and immediately started creeping through the entire profile.

“Girl, he looks like he could break you in half” Lys cackled, “You’d be into that though, wouldn’t you?” her eyebrows waggled. Aelin snorted wine through her nose.

“And? If we’re about to start discussing kinks Lys, why don’t we start with your little 50 yard line fantas-” a pillow to the face interrupted her sentence and Aelin made a noise halfway between a gag and a screech.

“GROSSSSSSSSSS!” She practically screamed, she knew about her best friend’s dream of fucking her cousin on the Bane football field, but she really didn’t want to picture it... Again… there wasn’t enough wine in the world.

“Oh shut it A, you’re one to talk,” Lys shoved her shoulder. “Anyways, have you looked at the others’?”

“Not yet, hang on.” Aelin went to a group photo of the cadre, tapping once to see the tags she looked up. “Where should we begin? El’s got that Lorcan guy covered, so you pick Lys: Brunette, blonde, sable, or silver?”

“I wanna see the blonde, he kinda reminds me of Aedion but with less issues.”

And so the three girls trolled through each instagram. Gavriel was handsome, his page was littered with group photos of the cadre all over the world. It appeared Fenrys’ twin Connall and the other dark haired man, Vaughn, were in a relationship. Their pictures were nearly all the same. Kisses, guns, fantastic suits, like himbro meets a GQ cover shoot. They were the most handsome couple Aelin had ever seen, all effortless swagger and an intimacy that radiated off the pictures. The last page they found themselves on was Rowan’s. 

Aelin would be lying if she didn’t admit her breath caught again the minute she saw his picture. Her thumb hovered over the follow button for only a moment before she clicked it. He only had a few pictures, 3 group shots in uniform, holding weapons and flying a Terrassen flag over their shoulders from different places in the world. A few blurry pictures of different beers, and a blurry selfie or two. Then there was one of him laughing. It was most likely a candid, but with the grace of a staged photo. He looks like a model, Aelin mused. He was in a stone grey suit, white dress shirt unbuttoned a little too far, beer in hand as he leaned into Gavriel. His smile was like the sun. His insanely green eyes were crinkled around the edges, white teeth shining, his silver hair glowing in the light of the flash. She felt her own smile on her lips, and try as she might she couldn’t shake it.

“Wow,” she said softly. She hadn’t actually meant to say it out-loud, but it just slipped.

“Wow is right, you haven’t stopped smiling since you opened his profile. I haven’t seen you look this dopey since you saw Fleetfoot’s first picture.” She looked up, smile falling and eyebrows drawing together incredulously at Lysandra’s knowing look.

“Oh shut up, he is just pretty. Fen says he’s got ‘a fuck ton of issues’. I’m just admiring the packaging.” 

“Mhmm,” Elide murmured.

The night grew late and her girls eventually found their way to her guest rooms. As she lay alone in her bed, world spinning slightly, Aelin found herself reaching once more for her phone. What the fuck are you doing? She asked herself as her fingers moved almost of their own volition, pulling back up the picture of the smiling man in the grey suit. She stared at it, straight into the shining green eyes that seemed both sad and playful. If that sort of thing was even possible. Her thumb bumped the picture and a heart flashed in the middle of the screen. 

“Oh no… ohnonononono” she gasped into the dark, the date on the picture was from 2 years ago. It was the furthest picture back in his profile and her drunk-ass had fucking liked it. I can’t unlike it, he’ll still get a fucking notification and, OH GODS this is embarrassing! She went back and forth in her head, contemplating whether or not to unlike the picture and pretend she had no idea what he was talking about if he ever brought it up. Or to just own it. In the end she left the stupid little heart red. I’m fucking famous, She thought. He would be so lucky. And I can blame the wine. He won’t bring it up. I’m overthinking this. Godsdammit. 

She still felt guilty though, she had been talking to Fenrys non-stop since he reached out. He was her date, he was who asked her, so why couldn’t she stop looking at Rowan’s picture? At some point her internal tirade turned to sleep. 

That night she dreamt of silver hair and sad green eyes, her phone clutched in her hand.

********************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major shout-outs to everyone who has given this kudos/ subscribed/ bookmarked/ commented. I can't express how much all the love means to me, you're incredible humans and I'm so thankful! Here is chapter 4, it's also up on my tumblr @whiskeybusiness1776 where you can see Rowan's mental image of Aelin and her whiskey (even though it didn't happen that way) because hilarity. anyways, I hope y'all love it! It's up early which means my next update may be a tad late so I'm sorry loves <3
> 
> PS my italics is messed up so I'm sorry if their internal monologue isn't clearer. Basically if Rowan is snarky, it's internal???? I'm bad at internet

Aelin:

Two weeks had come and gone since she had hauled the giant box full of goodies to the post office. Fenrys told her that mail was always delayed but that he was both excited and grateful they had sent them something. She made him promise two things: one, he wouldn’t tell the rest of the cadre that a package was coming. Aelin knew that they mentioned sending the boys something, but she didn’t want them to know when. And two, they had to open their care packages ‘yulemas style’ all sitting around, on skype, so Lys, Elide and her could watch their faces/ get a chance to finally talk to them face to face. 

During those two weeks they continued their flirty conversation when he wasn’t on mission and away from his phone. She woke up nearly every morning to a text, and fell asleep texting him each night. After the first few days they had moved their conversation off twitter, they iMessaged back and forth and had exchanged snapchat information so they could send each-other little videos and such. Talking to Fenrys was comfortable. He found a way to brighten almost any situation, and she found that anytime she was irritated recently he could always cheer her up. She kept most of her past private, and though he volunteered more intimate details of his life he never pushed her to share hers. It was nice, if she was being honest, even if this went absolutely no where she was so glad to have met him.

Fenrys told her stories about his friends too, Aelin got the impression that he was kind of like their glue. He was the youngest at 27 (apparently Connall was born 3 minutes earlier and had lorded that fact over him for as long as he could remember). Vaughn and Gavriel were both 28, Rowan was 29, and Lorcan (Elide’s new project) was 30. He and Connall had enlisted when they were 18, they attended training in Perranth and ended up qualifying for special forces at an unheard of 19. That’s when they met the others, the Cadre. Aelin laughed so hard when she found out that’s what they’re known as in the military world, she had thought she was just being cheeky when she’d called them so in their video. That’s also how Connall had met Vaughn. Apparently, he spent 4 years pining after him. 

>> So how did they end up together?

<< It was so obvious they were into each other but too ‘bro’ to say anything. Worried about “team dynamic” or whatever, because Gods know we didn’t give a shit if they’re together. Then one day we’re taking shots at a bar, Con is talking to some dude, I think he was honestly trying to get over his feelings. Vaughn sees this and gets mad jealous, slams a double shot of Johnny Walker, mutters ‘fuck it’ and storms right up to them. He grabs other dude by the shoulder, shoved him out of the way, and right as Con was about to say something he kissed him. We cheered, we all got entirely too drunk, and now here we are! It’s been 4 years and I’m so happy for them.

>> That’s fucking amazing, and honestly romantic! <3

The Cadre as it stood now had been the most elite team for 8 years, running blackops around the world. And tonight was the night she and the girls would get to talk to them for the first time. Aelin was so excited she could barely contain it, there was nothing more fulfilling than giving someone a gift in her opinion.

*********************************************************

Rowan:

They finally had some down time. Command had promised them 2 days, which was more time than Rowan had expected. They’d been running themselves ragged ever since they discovered Maeve was in country. There was talk about an intel operative gathering more information on her plan, but so far they hadn’t gotten the call Rowan had waited 5 years for. He wanted a green light. He wanted her dead. He was stuck waiting on orders, and had spent 2 weeks seething while they ran, in his opinion, bullshit missions up and down the sector. 

It had also been two weeks since Rowan had woken up to two instagram notifications. He had, in all honesty, forgotten he had the app. Work was his life, and he was never big on social media, but there they were. It was 0330 and he reached over, seeing the notifications he clicked and his jaw hit the floor. Aelin Galathynius had not only followed him but liked one of his pictures… The oldest picture there. What the fuck? He thought as he stared at her name right below the picture. This has to be an accident, but why would she be looking this far back? He didn’t really know how to feel about it. She was stunning, she was famous, and she was Fen’s date. She shouldn’t be liking his shit on instagram. She should even know who he was. 

He clicked her name.

There were hundreds of pictures, her with her friend’s, her with her dog, her with nearly every famous young person in Orynth. There were red carpet photos and vacation photos, little videos from different movie sets and links to fundraisers for various social causes. He didn’t realize he’d been scrolling through them for so long until Fenrys yelled at him for sleeping in. He quickly shut down the app and hurried off.

For the next two weeks he found himself going back to her instagram more that any healthy person should. There was something about her eyes, there had always been something about her eyes, since the first time he saw her on screen. They swallowed him whole, it was like drowning in an ocean of fire and- what the hell is wrong with you? Get your shit together Whitethorn. He chided himself. His mind was all over the damn place. Fenrys, as expected, hadn’t kept to his “no talking about her ever again” end of the bargain. Being his spotter he was with him nearly 18 hours a day, the boy never shut up. Apparently they hadn’t stopped talking, and Rowan caught him sending stupid snapchats or typing furiously with a shit-eating grin on his face nearly ever moment they were back with their phones. Everytime his face lit up, or he said something like “Aelin was saying…” he found himself clenching his jaw. He had no idea why, he was happy for Fen, this was his dream come true. 

Rowans jaw hurt.

*********************************

“Wash up boys, and try to look presentable, meet me in the office at 1700. Don’t fucking be late,” Fenrys said to them after training. It may be down time, but they all still met at the base gym for a few hours of PT in the afternoon.

“What the hell for?” Lorcan grumbled. Fenrys just winked and sauntered towards the showers.

1655 on the dot Rowan walked into the office, followed by Connall and Vaughn. The others were already there, Lorcan and Gavriel looking just as confused as he felt, and Fenrys with that insufferable grin plastered on his face. He had showered, brushed his hair, and put on possibly the tightest shirt he owned with a pair of black joggers. Rowan caught his eye and lifted a brow.

“Alright you grumpy bastards, grab a chair and come here,” Fenrys instructed while pointing towards the projector they used for movie nights. It had a camera attached to the top for more official calls with command, and they often used it to skype their families back home. Skype was pulled up now, and they all found their seats in front of the screen. Rowan sitting towards the center chair that was left open for Fen. Vaughn and Connall had taken the two to his right while Lorcan and Gavriel brought up the other end. 

Fen was dragging a giant box out from beneath his desk when the familiar ringing began to echo through the room. He immediately dropped it in front of his chair and scrambled to answer the call. “Hello gorgeous,” he purred as the image on the screen in front of them came into focus. Once again, the cadre was floored. 

“Hello handsome,” Aelin winked. “Gentleman” she nodded to them all and stepped back. Alongside her sat Elide and Lysandra, smiling and waving at the screen. The men sat up a little straighter, and awkwardly waved back.

“Is it ready?” Aelin practically squealed.  
“Yeah! Should I open it?” Fenrys asked, and Rowans attention shot back to the moving box in front of their chairs. No way, he thought. They had mentioned the possibility of sending them something but he didn’t honestly believe it would happen. Agreeing to come to the ball was already unbelievable, but a care package? The box was so big it easily could have fit a body. 

“One second. Okay so Hi, I’m Aelin, obviously, and these are my girls.” She gestured beside her. “It’s so nice to officially get to talk to you all! We’ve heard so much about you from Fen.”

Fen, she says. Like they’re close. Rowan’s jaw clenched again. He shook his head and crossed his arms, then uncrossed them because he realized he probably looked rude. He didn’t know what to do with his hands and was so busy trying to look nonchalant he was startled when he heard his name.

“Whitethorn!” Fen yelled, it clearly wasn’t the first time he’d called for him. “Say hello to the women and try and remember your manners.”

“Oh,” he cleared his throat. “Hey... I’m Rowan.”  
“We know,” Aelin smiled, and Rowan was momentarily stupid.

“Okay, as much fun as official introductions are, Fen can you open the box? Inside it are smaller boxes with each of your names. Enjoy!” Aelin chimed. As Fenrys ripped open the box Elide and Lysandra started asking each of them questions. At the same time Aelin reached past the camera to grab 3 shot glasses and a bottle of Johnny Walker. Jealous Rowan thought. That was his favorite drink. Of course she would drink it, she looks like that, and shoots whiskey. Gods have mercy...

Fenrys passed him a large box, and when they each held their own he spoke again. “This is like Yulemas Ace, thank you! Can we just tear them open or do we go one at a time?” Ace? How adorable. Rowan’s eyes found Aelin’s again, and it felt like she was looking at him, but it was a giant screen and that was nonsense.

“Oh, tear in! Fen told us a little about each of you so we tried to go with things you might like. I hope we guessed right!” Aelin’s smile was like the sun, as he looked down to begin opening the package on his lap Rowan felt a rare smile grace his own lips in response. With a loud cracking noise 6 boxes popped open, and the room was filled with “NO WAY”s and “ THANK YOU”s as the cadre tore through their gifts. 

On the top of each box was an Orynth Bane Jersey, they were all Ashryver jerseys (obviously) and stitched in the pro style. As he unfurled his he realised that the entire team had signed the jerseys for each of the men. He began shaking his head, this was already more than they could have ever asked for.

“The boys wanted to say thank you as well! Aideon and Ren got you all, and us, some front row, 50 yard line-” At that Elide made an unladylike snort, Aelin choked, and Lysandra glared. The Cadre was clearly missing something. Aelin cleared her throat in an attempt to recover, “50 yardline tickets. Whole VIP experience for the Adarlan game in November!” She finished, and that statement was met with cheers from all of them. The Bane was their favorite team, and while they had seen a couple games they never could have dreamt of what she was talking. Granted her cousin was the starting QB and “Ren” was his best runningback. This is insane he thought.

With the jersey, and tickets out of the way Rowan looked back into the box. Sitting right there was a bottle of Johnny Walker black label, 3 expensive cigars, a cutter, a lighter, and a shot glass that read “SSG Whitethorn reporting for Booty.” He didn’t know when he had started giggling like a school boy, but he was entirely sure he looked like an idiot. 

He looked up with his shot glass in hand, and stared at the screen. The others still had their heads in their boxes, but he was looking at her. “Classic,” he wiggled the shot glass “Thank you so much Aelin.” She smiled a soft smile, and nodded. 

He glanced around and saw his friends had all received a bottle of their favorite liquor as well, Connall and Vaughn were already lighting a cigar each while digging through the rest of their boxes. The smoke was sweet, and the room smelled of vanilla and burnt sugar. The girls were currently taking shots on skype and clapping when something new was unveiled or explaining why they included certain random things.

“Salvaterre!” Elide shouted. The tiny woman’s cheeks had begun to flush, she was clearly feeling the shots she had taken so far. Lorcan’s head shot up and she giggled, he sat up a little straighter, and she leaned into the camera. “There’s something a little special in there for you, you’ll know it when you see it. That’s from me. You’re welcome.” She winked and Rowan swore his friend blushed. The rest of the men had seen it too because everyone began laughing, and he made a note to try and figure out what exactly she’d sent that made him act that way. 

The next thing he unpacked was a pair of super lush running shoes, Fenrys clearly had given all their shoe sizes to the women because he was holding a $200 pair of black sneakers. It was beyond too much but Aelin looked so excited when they all started trying them on, the desert ruined your shoes. The last items in the box were something else entirely. A small stuffed hawk sat in one corner, it wore a nametag: Buzzard. He raised it and an eyebrow to the screen and Aelin started laughing. “Buzzard?” he asked.

“Indeed sir. Can’t tell you why though, it’s a secret.” She slammed a shot back “You each got a little stuffed animal to keep you company on the long nights. Since you can’t have puppies in the desert apparently.” He shook his head laughing, this girl was too much. Next to where the Hawk had been laying was a wrapped package. He lifted it up and was about to tear it open when she half screamed, “WAIT! Okay so, wait. This is my favorite gift.” She had everyone’s attention now turned to him. Fenrys was laughing, apparently he knew what came next.

“Oooookayyyyyy.. I’m a little nervous,” Rowan admitted. He didn’t like the spotlight on him like this.

“Well here’s the thing, as you can see everyone got their favorite sweets,” she made a sweeping motion at the camera. “Candy is an important food group, but Fen said you don’t like sugar or something. Which by the way is blasphemous. Anyways, I asked what your favorite food was and he said-”

“MEAT ON A STICK!” The entire cadre chorussed, along with all three women on screen. They were all laughing like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. 

“But I couldn’t send you a kabob, so I figured this would be the next best thing!!”

He tore open the package in his hands. Sitting there were 8 bags of beef jerky and a packet of skewers. He started laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face, “Thank you!” he croaked between fits of laughter. 

After the gifts were all opened, cigars were lit and shots were poured. The group drank and laughed for hours. At one point the girls started playing music on their end, and the Rowan found himself singing along with everyone to Bohemian Rhapsody and watching Aelin dance on her kitchen table. It was the lightest he’d felt in years. Lorcan and Elide had exchanged numbers and he could see the girl texting him from the screen. Connall and Vaughn were in the corner in matching jerseys kissing and dancing to the music on the speakers.

They eventually said their goodnights, and another round of heartfelt thank you’s. As Rowan half stumbled into his bed he found himself still smiling and holding the small stuffed Hawk that smelled of lavender and embers.


	5. "The Gift" aka ELORCAN TIMEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOooooooo.. so this is my FIRST time writing smut of any variety. this is superrrrrrrrrr light smut (we'll get there peoples don't worry) however, just thought I should warn y'all in advance in case it is trash lolz
> 
> tumblr: whiskeybusiness1776

Lorcan:

Elide stumbled up to the camera closest to his side of the room. A box was perched in his lap filled with gifts from 3 women who shouldn’t know he existed. She was, if he was being honest, a woman he’d like to tear in half. Her long brown hair begged to be pulled, her pale skin primed and ready for handprints to paint. Since she had followed him on Instagram, he’d spent more than one evening using a particular picture of her, eyes wide, makeup smeared (an artistic piece) to play out his fantasies. He’d never wanted anything quite as much as that face looking up from her knees with her mouth wrapped around his cock. He could have any woman he wanted, and right now it was her.

“Salvaterre!” Elide shouted. He snapped his head up to look at her. “There’s something a little special in there for you, you’ll know it when you see it. That’s from me. You’re welcome.” She winked. He looked back down and saw a small black gift bag, as he reached inside he could feel her eyes on him.

Inside was a note attached to the front of a book. I fucking hate reading, he thought to himself before his mind had a chance to catch up to what he was seeing.

“ 555-0155  
Here are a few ideas, I circled my favorites..”

He lifted the note/ number and heat crawled into his cheeks. HOLY GODS. It was a book, of 365 sex positions to try in a year. Nearly every page was circled, Lorcan couldn’t breathe properly. His eyes darted back up to Elide who seemed to be watching him, as was apparently everyone else in the room. He shifted the box on his lap and continued to look aimlessly through the rest of the gifts.

When he was done he grabbed his phone, he’d sufficiently calmed down enough to stand without a problem and quickly plugged in her number..

L<< I appreciate the gift, but I’ve never needed inspiration to please a woman in my life..

E>> I’m not just any woman Salvaterre.  
>> If you want to make me scream, you’ll have to work for it..

Fuck me, Lorcan thought. Eyes snapping back up to the screen. She was biting her lip to repress a smirk. Game. On. 

<< And who said I was interested in making you do anything?

>> No one had to tell me Salvaterre.  
>> I’ve been watching you squirm in your seat for the last 5 minutes.. Feeling a little blue?

<< You’re awfully confident Lochan, it’s cute.  
<< and no, not feeling “blue.” I don’t know what you’re used to but I have a tad more self control  
Than that.

>> Self control? Interesting.  
>> how about a bet.

Lorcan glanced yet again at Elide taking shots on screen, looking absolutely unphased by the current conversation. 

<< Name your terms.

>> hmm….  
>> If I can get you hard, right here at this little party, you have to go to the bathroom and make me a video.. I’d like something interesting to watch tonight.

<< haha, and if you lose?

>> I wont.

<< sweetheart, I’ve been around the block a few times and absolutely nothing you could say or do is going to get me to stand at attention in a room full of my men.  
<< So what do I get when I win?

>> What do you want?

<< You blow me in the bathroom at the ball. 

He heard Elide laugh out loud then and he couldn’t help but smirk. 

>> you have your headphones on you soldier? 

He nodded.

>> put them in.

Fumbling his headphones from his pocket and plugging them in, he looked up to her on the screen and watched as she held up her hand, fingers counting down from 5 to 1. His phone vibrated again.

>> Pay Up (audio.file) 

He looked back at her on the screen and she mouthed, “close your eyes.” He did. Then he hit play.

“Baby,” her voice was breathless and raspy. A low humming in the background made it clear what he was hearing. Lorcan shifted in his seat, phone clenched in his fist. She fucking planned this… He took a shaky breath in, it caught when she spoke again.

“Lorcan, I’m so fucking wet,” she moaned into the phone. Lorcan crossed his legs.

“I wish you were here baby, I need you inside me.” Her moaning was getting louder, slick sounds peppering the hum in the background. Fucking hell. Blood rushed straight between his thighs, his cock beginning to grow as the sounds of her begging for him played in his ears. He opened his eyes, trying to break the spell, but she was staring at him again on the camera. The room fell away, and it was only her dark brown eyes looking into his. I’m good. I’m fine. I’m-

She swiped a finger around the edge of her glass, coating the tip in whiskey, Elide brought it to her mouth. He watched without blinking as she slid her finger into her mouth, so deeply she hit the knuckles on her hand. She doesn’t have a gag reflex.. As if in answer to his question she brought the finger back out with a smile on her lips and a slight shake of her head. 

He ripped out his headphones.

>> Bathroom. Now.. I’ll expect my video in 5 minutes. Don’t disappoint me.

Elide winked on screen, watching him glance around the room before adjusting himself and heading towards the door. What am I fucking 15? He thought. I’m so fucked..

<< You’re a fucking witch..

>> 4 minutes and 30 seconds..  
>> I can’t wait to watch you make a mess.

Lorcan came harder on that video than he had in months, Elide’s name falling from his lips like a prayer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOPPPP last chapter before the smut fest, if you want to check out their dresses I have them up on my tumblr: whiskeybusiness1776 
> 
> as always thanks for being amazing I love you all <3

Two months passed slowly for everyone, all struggling in their own ways...

For Fenrys it was filled with excitement. Each day brought him closer to *finally* being able to touch the girl who had been his every thought. Their conversations were so easy it was as if he’d found his best friend in a woman he’d yet to meet officially. They Skyped when they could, Snapchatted daily, and shared nearly every part of themselves. It was wonderful, and yet… 

For Rowan it was agony. He was, on the outside, the same as he’d always been. Indifferent, ruthless, focused; Inside he was burning. Every time he saw Aelin on their now regular group-Skype chats, when he saw a new picture of her effortless form on Instagram, when Fenrys went on and on about her… He felt like he couldn’t breath. He had no right to feel anything but happy for his friends, and yet… 

For Aelin it was pure confusion. She loved her growing relationship with Fenrys, he was someone rare. A bright light in the darkness of her heart, a smile on a bad day, a joke at an inopportune moment, a shoulder to lean on. He had, by some miracle, become someone she could trust completely. He filled a hole in her heart that yearned for an easy friendship. Fenrys was undoubtedly the most simple part of her life, or he should have been. They flirted constantly, that was their way, and she knew he had gone into this arrangement harboring feelings. It was that knowledge that twisted in her gut in the early hours of the morning when she found herself staring at a picture of green eyes, imagining what it would be like to know the man behind him. She adored Fen, and yet…

***************************************************************

HOMECOMING:

Aelin:

The ball wasn’t for another few days. The Cadre, Fen had informed her, had to debrief first (checking in equipment, finalizing reports, etc.) before they’d sign out for leave. Knowing their list of post-deployment requirements didn’t stop the girls from demanding to know when it was the boy’s plane landed. And so she found herself wearing a simple outfit, high-waisted skinny jeans, white KEDS, and a white crop top, standing alongside Lys and Elide in the airport. They held a giant sign, complete with glitter and lights, that read “We finally met, the wait’s been crazy, get your asses over here & hug us maybe?” It was so stupid they were still laughing, and yet it felt like the only way to welcome them home. 

“Their plane just landed!” Aelin squealed while reading the arrivals board for the hundredth time. “How’s my hair?”

“Flawless,” Elide responded before adjusting her bra. “Do these look perky enough to you?”

“You could see them from space El,” Lys laughed and threw her a knowing look. 

“It’s not too much is it? I want him thirsty. I brought a jacket if you think it’s too much?”

“Babe, he is going to fall to his knees and worship at your feet the moment he sees you, regardless of how much breast is showing,” Lysandra assured her.

“No jacket,” Aelin added.

A new wave of people were shuffling through through the entryway to baggage claim. A number of them began pulling out their phones upon seeing the 3 famous women and their adorably large sign. This whole endeavour, like much of their lives, was popular knowledge in Orynth and the crowd gathered to watch. Aelin was bouncing on her toes, eyes scanning for a glimpse of, THERE-

The crowd before them parted and 6 gloriously tall men in uniform, duffle bags slung over their shoulders, looked up at the same time the gathered crowd began to clap. Smiles danced across their tired faces, that was all it took. Aelin took off running, her long golden hair streaming behind her as she made a b-line for Fenrys. With a screech, she jumped onto him, legs locked behind his back and arms thrown over his shoulders. He had dropped his bag just in time to catch her lithe form, and he spun her around laughing. Aelin pulled back from his shoulder and smiled brightly, “Hey you.”

“Ace,” Fen shook his head. “This is- Gods, this is amazing!” Aelin threw her head back and laughed. As she righted herself her eyes drifted just over his shoulder and found Rowan’s, his jaw was clenched. For a moment she thought she saw a flash of something flit across his face before he wiped it clean with an easy smile. She slid out of Fenrys’ grasp. And looked over in time to see Elide walk right up to Lorcan and smile in an almost lethal way.

“Salveterre,” she purred.

“Lochan,” he grinned back, his eyes sliding to her chest and back up to her lips in a way that made Aelin wish she could have a shower.

A small and slightly awkward silence followed the exchange as the remaining members of the group seemed to realize they were still in the center of a crowd of onlookers. Aelin tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned from Fenrys.

“Let me grab your bags, we have our cars out front. I know you’ll have to go back to base soon but would you care to have a beer first?” She asked reaching for Fenrys’ duffle, which he promptly tore from her hands and swung over his shoulder.

“Boys?” he asked behind him, and was met with a chorus of “Gods yes”

They made their way towards the doors, the crowd parted with cameras flashing and the girls smiled demurely. The Cadre, unaccustomed to such publicity waved and smiled, though the Moonbeam twins and Vaughn seemed to be the most at ease. Aelin, her left arm linked with Fenrys, chanced a look over her shoulder and found Rowan already staring at her. She smiled and jerked her head, Rowan made his way to her other side. Her stomach dropped.

“ Welcome home Buzzard,” her voice coming out slightly breathless, her eyes were still lost in his. Rowan smirked, a slow and sensual thing, and leaned down towards her. 

“ Thanks princess,” his voice was smooth like aged whiskey, and his breath was hot on the shell of her ear. Fire shot straight from her flushed cheeks to her core. She looked down at her feet before she turned back, only to realize he’d fallen back in line with the others behind her. Breathe. Fenrys was telling Lysandra a funny story involving a port-o-potty and a helicopter when she tuned back into the conversation. Aelin laughed, and led the boys to the cars, all the while she felt Rowan’s gaze searing through her back. 

They helped the Cadre load their bags into the back of the SUV’s and found seats. Elide was driving Lorcan, Connall, Vaughn and Lysandra to the bar, the others found themselves with her. Fenrys in her passenger seat, and Gavriel behind him, which meant that Rowan with his unending gaze was directly behind her. Aelin took a steadying breath as she moved the car into reverse, using the camera in the dash to avoid her rearview mirror. 

“Where too?” Fenrys asked when they’d finally pulled onto the main drive from the airport.

“Mistward okay with you? We haven’t eaten yet and I need fries,” Aelin laughed looking to Fenrys for approval.

“Gods yes, you know it’s our spot,” he winked.

She turned her eyes back to the road for a moment, then to her rearview mirror. Rowan was already staring. Shit. Eyes locked on her, his thumb tracing slow lines along his bottom lip, he quirked an eyebrow in question, and Aelin looked back to the road, heart racing. 

Be. Fucking. Casual. Gods. she silently reprimanded herself, even though she thought she may be burning out of her own skin.

“Fen, find some music yeah?” she asked, reaching up to adjust her mirror as nonchalantly as possible. A chuckle rumbled just behind her head. Apparently not as casual as I thought. 

Fuck. 

I need a drink.

Fingers white-knuckling her steering wheel, Aelin drove on to Mistward…

************************************************************

THE BALL:

Rowan:

The military trains special forces in the art of withstanding torture. Rowan had been waterboarded, put in stress positions, kept awake for days at a time, and starved. He passed every test of will doled out by his trainers with top marks, never once did he break, remembering only to state his name, branch, and ID number like a mantra: 1SGT Rowan Whitethorn. Terrasen Army. ID #8675309.…. But this? This was something new.

They had all met at Fenry’s place to await the limo the women had sent to fetch them for the ball.In typically dramatic fashion, the girls informed them that they’d meet them there. Apparently they wished to “make an entrance.” When the limo rolled up the Cadre piled inside, a chorus of “fuck yes” coming as they saw bottles of expensive champagne waiting on ice inside the stretch SUV. Dressed to the nines in their uniforms (white pants with a green stripe down the leg, a black coat featuring their medals, white dress shirt and black bow-tie, a “Cadre Cord” of braided green rope adorning their right shoulders) the men turned up the 80’s rock and binged on champagne. 

Rowan had 2 glasses before they even pulled up to the event center, he knew he was going to need it. The building was tall, glass covering the entire side the vehicle pulled up too. Inside they could see hundreds of their fellow men and women in uniform bustling with their dates through the reception line and standing at the windows to watch the scene before them. Because it was a fucking scene. 50 paparazzi, cameras flashing, greeted the Cadre as they made their way outside to await the girls. Rowan felt positively overwhelmed by the number of questions being thrown their way and found himself praying to the Gods that the women would show soon, I just need to get the fuck inside and get a drink, he thought. With a flurry of movement the cameras spun from the Cadre as a black stretch SUV the same as the one in which they arrived pulled up to the curb. Rowan could feel hundreds of eyes on them inside the building, the knowledge made him uncomfortable. His entire job was based on stealth.

His heart already beating out of his chest, Rowan fixed his eyes on the door the driver opened and as if in slow motion the girls made their way out. Lysandra was first, her stunning curves were painted in a deep green velvet. The sweat-heart neckline fitting perfectly around her breasts, a luscious diamond and emerald necklace at her neck. The color made her eyes so bright, Rown found himself nodding appreciatively. 

“I’ve got this one, boys” Gavriel’s said as he adjusted his tie and made his way to link arms with Lysandra. She smiled, and thanked him as they stopped to pose with Connall and Vaughn for the photographers. 

The next out of the limo was Elide. Swathed in a positively sinful black lace gown with a slit high on her thigh, she tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder and held out her hand. Rowan choked on a laugh as Lorcan nearly fell over himself trying to reach her, and as she wrapped her arm in his she winked, that blush Rowan had seen only once in his life making a second appearance. Oh, he is so fucked. 

Rowan held his breath as a long tan leg emerged from the vehicle, Fenrys waiting at the ready. Rowan stood back, not allowing himself close, and doing his best to look nonchalant as Aelin stepped out. His stomach hit the floor nearly as fast as his jaw. She was a fucking vision, bathed in gold sequins. Her wavy golden hair falling loosely around her shoulder, dripping diamond earrings hanging from her ears. The camera flashes playing off the dress seemed to make her catch fire. Rowan didn’t think he could breathe. A red lipped smile stretched wide across her face as Fenrys hugged her. Rowan’s jaw clenched at the contact, that lucking fucking bastard.

The couple turned away from him to pose for the cameras, and that’s when Rowan died. Where’s the fucking rest of it? He thought. How the fuck am I going to do this. The gold clinging to her body like liquid metal stopped at her sides, coming to a point so low he could see the dimples above her perfectly shaped ass. Breathe. Rowan told himself as his eyes traveled the expanse of bronze skin. He wanted to taste her. He wanted suck bruises into the skin as he bent her over the table in the middle of the ba- Not. Your. Date. Think of anything else. Naked old ladies. Dead bodies. Water boarding. FUCK.

“Buzzard!” He was pulled from his thoughts by the voice that haunted his every waking moment. He lifted his gaze to find Aelin smirking, one eyebrow hitched in challenge. He’’d been caught staring at her ass. Fuck. “Get your ass over here.”

He slowly walked up to Aelin’s other-side, and did his best to calm his nerves as the cameras continued photographing the group. I forgot about the fucking cameras, he thought just as Aelin slid her arm slowly into the crook of his elbow. He felt his breath catch and his skin burn through the jacket he had on. 

“And who’s this?” a voice yelled behind the wall of flash.

“Oh just some old man Fen here found in the desert. The stairs going into the event looked a little steep I didn’t want him to break a hip, so I figured I’d offer him my hand. It’s my patriotic duty.” Aelin laughed, Fenrys snorted, and Rowan sapped his head to look at her. She was already staring back at him, teeth biting her bottom lip, she winked. Menace…

The party eventually made their way inside, the women signing autographs and posing for pictures alongside other guests. They ate a lovely dinner at their table and listened to numerous speeches. They stood to toast the country, each other, their fucking ancestors, the sun, the Gods and like 12 other things, before finally the night began. Music picked up, lights dropped lower, and the Cadre found their way to the dance floor. Rowan sat at their table on the edge, whiskey in hand, content to sit until they made their way to the after party. Try as he might, he couldn’t help staring at Aelin as she moved her body against Fenrys. Rowan had never been so jealous in his entire life, Fen’s hands low on her hips as her ass was grinding into him. Lysandra and Elide performing nearly the same risque ritual with Gavriel and Lorcan, Rowan shook his head watching the men’s wet dreams come true. As one the three girls facing each other slid down to the floor, laughing as they slowly dragged their way back up their dates; hands on the men’s legs. Fucking tease…

As if she’d heard his thoughts Aelin’s eyes caught his own. He knew what she saw. His tie was loose around his neck, nearly full drink in hand and legs crossed. He looked like an asshole, watching his freinds have the night of their life. She smiled, a small thing just for him and extended her hand finger curling in a “come hither” motion. He shook his head. This was Fen’s date, and the way she was dancing wouldn’t help the growing itch he felt below the belt. 1SGT Rowan Whitethorn. Terrasen Army. ID #8675309. 1SGT Rowan Whitethorn. Terrasen Army. ID #8675309. 1st- fuck it.. he finished his drink in one gulp, fire burning his throat.

He stood up and stalked directly to the woman made of wildfire and clothed in gold. With Fenrys still at her back, he met his brother’s eyes. You good with this bro? He asked in that way men do, Fen mouthed back a “Fuck yeah.” Rowan nodded. The hand she had extended to call him to her grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged. He looked down at her grinding, her head leaned back against Fenrys’ shoulder, as her arms snaked around his neck. Fenrys moved his hands slowly up her sides and around her stomach making room for him to place his hands on her swaying hips. 

The three of them were lost in their own world. Aelin writhing tightly between the two brothers, her eyes locked on his, tongue grazing her lip like a porn star. Keep it up princess, and I’ll take you on this fucking floor in front of the whole world. I don’t give a shit whose date you are. His lust addled brain was fighting for control. She was extraordinary. She was trouble..

...1SGT Rowan Whitethorn. Terrasen Army. ID #8675309…

Her nails digging into his neck and shoulders.

...1SGT Rowan Whitethorn. Terrasen Army. ID #8675309…

Biting her bottom lip.

...1SGT Rowan Whitethorn. Terrasen Army. ID #8675309…

Rubbing against his groin, in smooth practiced movements. 

Rowan was in heaven. 

Rowan was in hell. 

Rowan Whitethorn, was fucked.


	7. What The Fuck Happened Last Night? (part 1&2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay lovelies, so as some of y’all might have seen I’ve had a super fucking trash month with writing, sleep, and like life. I’ve been super struggling to put anything meaningful down for this AU and keep feeling like all the lead up is just going to inevitably disappoint. 
> 
> I want to say thank y’all, for standing by and for messages of support. I love you all more than you can know.
> 
> The smut I've promised will be coming up in other parts of this chapter/ in other POV's and flashbacks for the main pairings I've decided to roll with. I'll be adding the parts to this CHAPTER 7 as edits so be sure to check back here, They'll be tacked on accordingly. I didn't want to continue with leaving this blank while I fought my writing. I'm sorry if this is confusing, message me and I'll explain more if needed. If you're not sure when a new piece was added you can always check my tumblr: whiskeybusiness1776 as I'll be posting each "part" of this chapter there as individual posts as well. 
> 
> For now, here is the intro to chapter 7 titled: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? 
> 
> -Kenz

Dorian:

Last night had been, for lack of any better term Dorian could find: Wild. When Aelin had first reached out about the after party she was planning, he was quick to agree. His tour would end a few weeks prior, and some time in Orynth sounded truly incredible. She’d made it clear, her master plan, to spoil some of Terrasen’s bravest for a weekend. They reserved the penthouse suite as well as the surrounding top floor rooms for a weekend and got to planning an unforgettable surprise weekend. 

He was the first to arrive at the brunch set up outside by the private pool. He wasn’t surprised in the least. Manon was still in their room slowly crawling out from under what he was sure would be a hangover for the ages, he wasn’t feeling particularly wonderful but his curiosity was getting the best of him. So here he sat, reclined in the shade, sipping a mimosa and scrolling through Instagram, eagerly awaiting the parade walk of shame. This is going to be glorious.

2 Mimosas and a pile of fresh fruit later, Manon stumbled out to the terrace. Her silver hair braided back, her beautiful eyes hidden behind sunglasses so black he wasn’t sure she would be able to tell if the sun was out.

“Hello my love” he chimed, a little louder than necessary if her wince was any tell.

“Mmph”

“Mimosa?” he lifted a freshly poured glass in her direction. “Are we taking bets now, or should we wait for Asterin?” Manon snatched the drink from his waiting hand and sat unceremoniously down in the chair next to him.

“$20 says Lys and Aedion spend the morning eye fucking each other, but never speaking.” She said, then tipped her head back and gulped. Dorian quickly scrawled on his phone.

“Hmmm… $20 says El’s little hell-hound was turned into a puppy last night. An additional $10 he spends lunch begging at her legs for scraps.” They both cackled, and clinked their glasses.

At the same moment, Asterin waltzed outside wearing a white dress shirt that served as a dress, and a pair of slippers in the shape of dragons. “You didn’t start without me did you? You assholes, this is my favorite part.” She snatched Dorian’s phone to review the current spread, while he poured her a glass. This game of theirs began years ago after a long night of poor choices. They had all found each other that morning, nursing hangovers and watching from the balcony of some random college apartment at the parade walk of shame and hedging bets.

“ Well since you didn’t bet on me, which I find insulting by the way, $20 says face tat and Aelin are a stumbling mess” Asterin added.

“What makes you say that?” Manon asked, smirk playing about her lips.

“Well I fucked the little wolf last night, and last time I remember seeing the other two he was following her out for some ‘fresh air’ ergo, stumbling mess.”

“Ladies,” Dorian purred. “Any last minute guesses? It looks like the parade is about to begin.” he said looking towards the windows in the living room at shadows of figures moving about. “I’m throwing an additional $5 everytime Aedion makes a veiled threat towards Rowan.” At that moment the first of the hungover party goers made their way towards the table. 

“Let the games begin,” Asterin muttered under her breath, only loud enough for the other two to hear.

When the table was filled, and the grumbling parties had all begun to fill cups of coffee and their plates with grease, Dorian smiled and said simply:

“Sooooo, how did the rest of everyone’s night end up?”

12 sets of eyes snapped to his, the silence only broken by Manon and Asterin’s muffled laughter hiding in their cups.

~

Lysandra:

When the ball ended, the group piled into a limo and headed for The Palace. Their friends planned to meet them there, and changes of clothes had already been delivered thank gods. Lysandra was buzzed and ready for a night of mischief. She knew Aedion would be joining as part of the surprise welcome committee. She couldn’t wait, with Gavriel, handsome and companionable, she knew she had just the bargaining chip. She was tired of games, of flirtation and innuendo. She wanted Aedion, and tonight was the night. 

The group made their way to the elevators, the Cadre clearly anxious and excited. “Your bags were delivered earlier, so you’ll be able to change when we get up to the rooms,” she said loud enough for them to hear. As the elevator pinged and she made her way through the doors with Aelin and Elide, leading the way to the set of french doors in the center of the hall she felt her nerves spike.

“Welcome to the party boys,” Aelin crooned and swung the doors wide. Manon and Asterin, better known as the DJ duo Thirteen were spinning a remix of some 20’s inspired mix. Dorian was yelling at Chaol over what appeared to be an intense game of champagne pong, her breath caught when she landed on Aedion. She smiled, never one to let her nerves show. He was with Ren and the two were cheering on the pong game while others milled through the room. She spotted Ansel and Rolf, Ilias and some more members of the bane pouring shots and dancing.

“NO WAY!” Fenrys half shouted, and that seemed to bring the room to a minute standstill.  
“Let’s have a little fun boys,” Lysandra purred, and the gathered party hoisted glasses in a cheer.

Some time later, after making the rounds in her gorgeous dress and ensuring she had Aedion’s eye, Lysandra changed into her bathing suit and cover up and made her way towards Gavriel. They’d been talking all night, about random things, and she used every opportunity to touch him and smile knowing full well the burning she felt between her shoulder blades were the result of the eyes she wanted on her. She wasn’t callous though, she told Gavriel she needed this favor, and he was more than happy to oblige. Apparently he found games like this moderately amusing, and had a girl he was talking too anyways, so there was no harm.

At one point, Gavriel had hoisted Lysandra atop his glorious shoulders so she could face off with Aelin and Fenrys in a game of chicken in the pool. Aedion’s eyes were swallowing her whole, and his jaw was locked, she knew he was just where she needed him. Following her last round she fell from Gavriel’s shoulders and made her way to the edge of the pool, cresting the water in dramatic fashion at Aedion’s feet. She smiled, coy, and purred “something the matter?”

“Mmm,” he grunted. 

“I’m thirsty, let’s get a drink.” She held up a hand so he could pull her from up and against his chest. For a moment they just breathed, lips too close, eyes locked. Lysandra shook her head, and made to head towards the bar when she felt a tug on her wrist. Looking back Aedion was clearly gearing up to say something when he finally spoke. 

“Follow me..” and he lead the way from the pool towards his suite. Finally, she thought

***************************************************

This brunch fucking sucked, if she was being quite honest. Dorian was going out of his way to make sure everyone was feeling the awkward repercussions of what they did last night.. Or maybe it was just her? I’m too godsdamned hungover for this shit, she thought. She growled under her breath and reached for a bagel. Carbs solved everything.

Aedion was across from her, she was grateful that her sunglasses currently hid her eyes, she didn’t want him to have confirmation she was staring. She felt so damn guilty…

It wasn’t his fault…

She felt like such an idiot….

I need to get Aelin alone, ASAP. FUCK.

**************************************************

The moment the door closed Aedion shoved Lysandra against it, his lips crushing hers, one hand in her hair while the other gripped her waist in bruising fashion. She opened her mouth to him and as their tongues met, she moaned. The kiss was lightning, it was a blizzard, a battle. It was 2 years of foreplay, of almosts and what ifs. The kiss was a culmination of late night calls, tears shed in secret, and inside jokes. The kiss was world ending.

Lysandra tugged the hem of his shirt, and he released her hip to reach over his shoulder to pull it off, one handed. Only breaking contact to toss it to the floor. Heat pooled in her core, Gods he was glorious. Aedion moved to her neck, biting and sucking little bruises from the shell of her ear down her shoulder, his hands pulling at the ties on the sides of her bikini bottoms.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?” he growled against her skin. Her bottoms fell to the floor with a wet plop, and his hands moved to the ties on her top making quick work of the tiny green garment. 

“I know,” she breathed, tossing her head to the side to give him more access.

She palmed the tented front of his swim trunks, and he practically keened, breaking free from her neck to suck a pert nipple into his mouth. His right hand sliding down her stomach, a possessive, full handed graze that lead him straight between her thighs.

Without preamble his middle finger slipped between her folds, “Aedion.” she moaned and continued to work his cock over his pants. More, she thought. And as if he could read her mind he shoved a second digit inside her, curling both to reach the spot that would make her scream “GODS” and throw a leg over his hip. 

He played her like a guitar, thumb circling her clit and fingers slick, bringing her closer and closer towards release. She started to shake, and he brought his other arm around her lower back to steady her before simply saying:

“Come.”

Lysandra saw stars..

*********************************************************

“Lys!” Asterin snapped.

“Mmm?” She tuned back into the conversation at the table, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. A slight wetness there, even amidst all her friends. Fuck.

“I asked if you needed a refill, you’re looking a little flushed and thirsty over there.” 

“Oh, fuck you,” Lysandra growled. She didn’t miss the chorus of snickers along the table, or the fist bump the Thirteen did while tossing back their drinks.

***************************************************************

Aedion lifted Lysandra, back still against the door, her shaking legs wrapped his hips. And pulled back just to look at her.

“You’re so beautiful when you come for me baby.”

All she could do was pant, and fumble haphazardly at the waistband of his trunks. Ever obliging, he held her aloft with one arm and pushed his shorts past his straining cock where they fell unceremoniously around his ankles. He looked back up to her, eyes suddenly wide with shock.

“Fuck, condom.” He barked, clearly disappointed he hadn’t thought this through.

“Birth control,” Lysandra responded grabbing him with her right hand and lining him up with her entrance. “Pull out, I trust you.” One of her more stupid moves but she couldn’t be bothered to care.

“Fuck” they chorused as he sheathed himself in one swift movement. Filling her entirely. He waited, eyes locked to hers for her to adjust. She nodded just once, and said “Give me everything” before slamming her lips to his. 

His rhythm was relentless, muscles in his arms standing furiously at attention. Lips bitten, tongues dancing, his thick cock slamming into her over and over again. A litany of “gods baby” and “Lys” and “fuck” and “so tight”

She rode him, thrusting down with every bit she could give while still pinned to the wall, and as her orgasm came she screamed “Aedion” into his shoulder.

Three more stuttering thrusts and he was pulling out, hand pumping his shaft between them. His orgasm was explosive, white ropes of cum coating her stomach and breasts. Her name on his lips. His head thrown back, sweat matted curls falling about his face. He looked like a God.

They were panting, as she slowly slid from his arms, feet once again on solid ground, albeit on shakier legs. Slowly he reached to her, holding her jaw in his large hand and bending forward to place a chaste kiss to her swollen lips.

“That was…” he said, his forehead against hers.

“Yeah.”

“Let me get you a towel.” he stepped back and turned towards the bathroom before spinning back and asking “Will you stay?”

Lysandra nodded. Aedion smiled.

That night, curled into his chest as he stroked her back she found herself on the knife’s edge of sleep. Her breathing steady, when she felt him kiss the top of her head.

“I love you, lys.”

FUCK.

Her blood ran cold. She stayed still, this had clearly been a confession meant to be said to a sleeping Lysandra, so she feigned just that. 

She waited, for his breathing to level out and his grip to loosen and as small snores escaped she slithered from his bed. Lysandra wasn’t ready for love. She wasn’t ready for whatever the fuck he thought this was. 

She grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it on, then scooped her bathing suit from the floor and opened the door slowly. 

With one last look back at his sleeping face, the slight smile playing there, she felt her heart break. A tear made its way down her cheek.

And then she was gone.


	8. Chapter 7 (part 3): What the fuck happened last night? Elorcan edition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay loves, so if you follow along on my tumblr @whiskeybusiness1776 this is still considered CH7 so I titled it such, however on ao3 I can't just add to 7 or no one will notice. So, now we will have just nonsense numbering and I apologize. 
> 
> ELORCAN SMUT. if you don't want to read penetration, don't read this. cool. that's all.
> 
> love y'all <3

Elide:

Elide sat at the table, sunglasses on, wearing her black silk robe and old Uggs. Her sex-wild hair was something reminiscent of the 70’s, flowing with a life of its own down her back. Dorian looked up to her as she sat down and smirked, the bastard. By now they all knew about the trio’s “little game” and Elide was pretty sure he had money on her; though she didn’t know what for. She smirked back as she reached for an empty coffee mug… It was much too far for her reach so she simply rolled her head to the left. To Lorcan, sitting close, eyes wide and expectant.  
“Salvaterre, be a dear and,” she waved to the mug, “I need caffeine, I’m worn out.”

Lorcan’s dark eyes narrowed a fraction, but he grabbed the glass from the space between them and stood, a small, proud smile finding its way onto his face.

“Sugar… or would you prefer just cream inside?” He asked with a smirk. Dorian made a thinly veiled snort from his end of the table, and Elide looked up in time to see his eyes flick to Manon, before punching a single character onto his phone. Ahh.. So this is the bet. Elide thought.

She could be charitable.

“Oh, I’ve just remembered. My trainer has me adding this new supplement for my next role. It’s so far away…” she whined. “Salvaterre, is there any way I could convince you to grab that instead? It’s in my bag, back in my suite?” Her smile dripped sugar. Her tongue darted out, wetting her bottom lip before capturing it between her teeth. 

“Not a problem, I left my phone in there anyways. I’ll be right back.” And he scuttled away.

Dorian >> Your new puppy is such a good boy  
Elide << You have no idea, so many new tricks already. He sits, begs, and now retrieves.   
<< You’re welcome by the way  
<< You owe me a massage when I make you rich..er today

>> You keep this up and I’ll give you anything you want

*******************************************************************************

She was tired of playing, Lorcan had grown to confident as the evening progressed and it was time for Elide to let him know where he stood. “Salvaterre, follow me” she whispered into his ear, one had pressed firmly against his chest. She was so close she could feel the shiver run through his body at her words, she smiled knowingly then turned on her heel and began walking towards her own room down the hall… away from prying ears. 

As soon as the door closed behind him he spun to her, pinning her against the wall. Already half hard in his sweatpants, Elide simply laughed and turned her head. His lips meeting the side of her head. 

“Ah, Ah, Ahh,” she tisked and pushed him back off of her. The growl he loosed was practically comical. She walked slowly to the chair in the living area and sat, eyes locked with his. “Do you want to kiss me Lorcan?”

He nodded his head slowly, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Then you need to earn it.” She slowly spread her legs, reaching her right hand out in a point, then flicking the finger down. “On your knees soldier, don’t make me ask twice.”

The thump of knees on carpet echoed in the small room, instantly followed by large hands sliding from her ankles to her thighs. He looked back up to her, eyes so dark they were practically black. She quirked a brow, a signal to continue. 

The scratch of his face along her inner thigh sent chills through her spine. He kissed her, just outside her lips, wet and languid, before moving his mouth to hover just above her slit. He blew cold air, and she struggled to remain still. He sensed her movement and immediately placed a sinewy forearm across her stomach locking her to the chair. 

His tongue slid slowly up, parting her folds and dancing along the bundle of nerves at the top. The moan she released was low and breathy, He bit down there, no warning and then sucked the hurt away. Elide could feel her orgasm already brewing but didn’t feel he needed the satisfaction. Working her in varying strokes she was shaking before his long fingers ever slid into her. 

The moment he reached that spot she rolled her head back and screamed, his fingers drumming a rythm deep within and his tongue and lips sucking pleasure from her clit. It didn’t take long for him to bring her to her first climax. She was shuddering around him, fingers threaded in her hair, his name on her lips.

When her breathing finally evened out, his strokes slowing to a stop she finally spoke.

“Do you think you’ve earned it?” 

*****************************************************************

Back from the room, phone and powder in hand, Lorcan had reclaimed his seat and began dishing up a very Bacon-heavy meal. Elide, momentarily lost trying to read Lysandra's mind, was startled by her own plate, now piled with eggs, fruit, and bacon being set in-front of her with a clink. She smiled, and looked back to Lorcan. He held his phone with his left hand, engrossed in an article while slowly sipping his own coffee. The sun played off his tan skin beautifully, the sharp lines of his jaw standing in stark contrast. He was, exquisite. She-

Dorian >> As much as I’m LIVING for you and Dr. Dark and Sexy’s game of eye fuck at brunch   
I AM LOSING TO ASTERIN.   
>> She is KILLING us rn  
>> Fix this. Please.  
>> also delete these texts, no evidence

<< *middle finger emoji*  
<< make it a massage and a bottle of Johnny Walker and I will

Elide reached over to rest her hand on Lorcan’s knee, while sipping her own coffee. As she slid her hand slowly up his thigh, under his shorts, she felt his whole body go taught. Her pinky drawing a small ark right beside his member, she smiled into her coffee and leaned over slightly. 

“Wanna play a game?”

His inhale was audible. 

*******************************************************************

Lorcan crashed into her from his position between her legs, his chin and lip still slick with her, she relished the taste. His mouth was hungry, lips near bruising and hands threading through her hair. She arched into the movement, moaning slightly as he slid his tongue against hers.

His hands traveled from her hair, down her back, and under her thighs, as he bodily lifted her from the chair to carry her to the bed. She whimpered slightly, Elide loved this. Loved feeling like she could be absolutely wrecked and taking back that control. She gave him a moment to think this was his game now. She loved his power.

He tossed her on the bed and made to crawl on top of her, but she waggled her finger back and forth before he could join.

“Lay down.” She commanded.

He did. Elide half expected a salute, and was 10% sad she wasn’t given one. 

As he lowered his body to the mattress beside her, she slid up his body to straddle him. She removed the rest of her clothing as he watched her. His large hands lightly caressing her sides, underneath her breasts, down her stomach, and finally coming to rest at her hips. His eyes crawled back up to meet hers, and in a night soft voice he murmured “Beautiful.”

The moment was terrifyingly soft. Elide grabbed his wrists and brought them above his head, eyes locked on hers. With one arm she held them there, and with the other she worked his cock free of his pants. He sighed against her neck. Elide bent forward to kiss him, slow and languid, still holding his arms aloft, her right hand brushing his head back and forth against her entrance. 

He growled and canted his hips slightly. She clicked her tongue and pulled back from him.

“What do you want?” Her voice was raspy, breathless.

“Everything.”

She slammed down onto him, and they moaned in unison. Rolling her hips forward, she worked him, each movement rubbing just the right spot inside her. Elide threw her head back, releasing his arms to place her hands on his chest, wracking her nails down it and flipping her hair in the same motion.

Lorcan grabbed her hips immediately, grip firm as he used his legs to begin fully thrusting inside of her. His rhythm: relentless. 

“That’s it baby.” He growled from beneath her. “Come all over me.”

Elide’s orgasm crested, eyes locked, hands bruising. She screamed.

******************************************************************

Lorcan nodded and leaned closer, “What did you have in mind Lochan?”

“Remember our first game?” she whispered into her coffee mug. Lorcan’s eyes shot to her hand still on his thigh, then to her eyes. He looked wild. She felt his cock twitch through his gym shorts. The sound he choked down was positively strangled.

“Scared?” She asked, beginning to withdraw her hand.

“Never.” His hand shot out to grab her wrist. She smirked.

“Good. Don’t move,” she purred. “And don’t make a fucking sound.”

Godsdamnit did Elide love brunch.


	9. What The Fuck Happened Last Night (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost I want to apologize to all my readers for the delay. This is my 5th pass at this chapter. I lost motivation when it seemed that every time I went to write this it didn’t do the buildup justice.  
> A few notes going in: 
> 
> 1.The total money Dorian, Asterin, and Mannon made from their game will be posted at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> 2\. This is the first chapter that will feature a group text, so I’ve changed the formatting on text conversations to make it slightly easier to track. That being said, we see the Group Chat from Aelin’s phone and, as you’d expect everyone has a name. Here is a list of the characters and their text names so it’s easier to understand:
> 
> \- The Queen: Aelin  
> -Sexy Liger: Lysandra  
> -SINnamon Roll: Elide  
> -Dorian’s Dom: Manon  
> -Blonde Demon: Asterin  
> -Elsa Havilliard: Dorian  
> -Balto: Aedion  
> -Discount Deadpool: Ren
> 
> Lastly, a GIANT THANK YOU to all of you who have kept up with this story and to @starseternalnighttriumphant for beta reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoy <3 
> 
> -Kenz

AELIN:

What the fuck is going on? Aelin thought as she reached for her mimosa, taking care to lean as far away from Rowan at her side as possible. Last night…. Last night was clearly eventful in more ways than one. She had been awake for approximately 15 minutes and wasn’t entirely sure she was sober yet, if she was being honest. The demon 3-way at the end of the table had spent the entire morning cackling like a pack of witches and, not-so-subtly marking tallies for their fucking “bets.” By Aelin’s estimation she’d made Dorian enough money over the course of their friendship to buy a fucking Lambourghini.

“Hey Rowan,” Dorian sounded mild but the smirk playing about his lips gave him away. This motherfucker. Aelin cut him a scathing look over her sunglasses.

“Sup?” He responded, while Aelin lifted her drink to her lips and started a long pull, eyes now locked on Dorian.

“I was just wondering if you enjoyed your night,” Dorian said, all to-casually. “I seemed to have lost track of you after you went out for fresh air.” Four Things happened simultaneously:

Aelin choked on her mimosa. Pale orange liquid sputtered from her lips as she fought to catch her breath.

Aedion loosed what could only be described as a growl from across the table.

Dorian and Asterin fist-bumped, without looking away from the debacle.

Manon muttered “Fucking cheaters.”

Son of a bitch.

***********************************************

He leaned forward, a sensual smirk playing at his lips. Aelin glanced down, then back up to his eyes as she moved forward, their breath mingling. One of his hands slid up to cup her cheek, while the other slid down her lower back to squeeze her ass. Aelin closed her eyes when their lips came together, but as she went to deepen the kiss a loud giggle escaped instead. Fen’s eyes snapped open and he began to pull away. 

“Oh gods, no, I’m so sorry, let’s try this again” Aelin pleaded, once again closing the distance between them. This time as their mouths opened and tongues met Fenrys began to laugh. He was laughing so hard he was shaking, and Aelin couldn’t help but join. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” He wheezed between bouts of laughter. “Don’t get me wrong Ace, I’ve wanted to try that since I first saw you gut a guy in Assassin's Blade. And it’s not that I’m not grateful,” at this point tears were streaming down both their faces and they tried to regain their composure. “It’s just, you’re.. it’s like kissing connall! You’re way prettier, for sure, but it’s just not…” his hand waggled between the both of them. 

“Full of fireworks and shit?” Aelin supplied. 

“Exactly! And as much as I adore you, I think maybe we were just meant to be-“ 

“Friends? Oh thank gods.” Aelin breathed. She couldn’t help but be relieved he felt the same. As much as she had grown to love him over the past few months, and didn’t want to lose his light in her life, she couldn’t help that as they kissed she found herself wishing it was a different blonde in her arms. 

“Besides, you're nearly as pretty as I am, it wouldn’t be fair to hoard all this to ourselves.” Fenrys responded with a smirk, and grabbed Aelin’s hand dragging her back down the hall and into the festivities.

When they re-entered the room, Fen’s eyes immediately landed on Asterin. She was chugging whiskey from a bottle while standing precariously atop the coffee table. “Soooo… tell me about Asterin,” he whispered in Aelin’s ear. 

She snorted, “I admire your recovery time Moonbeam. She’ll tear you to shreds. But I rather think you’d enjoy that” she said with a knowing look. “Go on,” she nodded. And with one last wink Fen sauntered over to his next conquest. 

“Hello little wolf” Asterin purred as she lowered the bottle from her lips. “Care for a body shot?” Fen’s eyes dropped to the intricate chandelier style tattoo that began somewhere beneath her breasts and spread out across her abdomen. Eyes trailing back up to meet hers, he slowly reached for the bottle in her hand. 

“Lay down,” Aelin heard him say in a commanding tone. Asterin lowered herself onto the table, eyes never leaving his. She was a predator luring it’s prey by feigning compliance. While his face remained stoic, Aelin saw his throat bob. 

“Try not to get me too messy,” Asterin purred. 

“I can’t make any promises.” 

Aelin chuckled quietly and looked away from the, frankly pornographic scene, only to find a pair of pine green eyes watching her across the room. She smiled, and grabbed a bottle of Johnny Walker off a nearby table and headed outside hips swaying.

************************

“Smooth,” Gavriel muttered from somewhere amidst the chaos. Aedion was still glaring daggers, if looks could kill Aelin was sure Rowan Whitethorn would have been obliterated. Overprotective asshole. After catching her breath she snagged her phone from the pocket of her sweatshirt and fired off a text to the group chat.

The Queen: You MOTHER FUCKERS

Elsa Havilliard: ????  
Blonde Demon: Problem??   
Blonde Demon: hahahahahahah

Dorian’s Dom: fucking CHEATERS

The Queen: WHAT WAS THE BET  
The Queen: I WILL PAY YOU TO END THIS 

Balto: I will burry his fucking body under the field  
Balto: Ren will help

Discount Deadpool: Eh…

SINnamon Roll: Oh shut up Assryver  
SINnamon Roll: Go back to eye-fucking Lys

Dorian’s Dom: LOLOLOL   
Dorian’s Dom: $40 and counting

Discount Deadpool: Elide out here snatchin’ wigs

Sexy Liger: Fuck. You. All. Stop making brunch WORSE.   
Sexy Liger: And no one is “eye fucking” anyone

SINnamon Roll: IDK what you’re talking about, this is the best fucking brunch I’ve ever been to  
Blonde Demon: 10/10 agree  
Elsa Havilliard: One for the ages  
Dorian’s Dom: iconic

The Queen: CANCELLED

Discount Deadpool: *gasps in gay*  
Balto: …….

The Queen: You heard me, you fucking traitors.   
The Queen: Except you Lys. I love you always.

SINnamon Roll: rude.

*****************************************

Aelin knew he had followed her to the pool, her skin pebbled with anticipation. She took a huge swig from the bottle and turned around, slowly dragging her lips off the top. “Hello Buzzard.”

“Brat.”

Aelin brought a hand to her chest, “You wound me.” She allowed her hand to linger, toying with the edge of her bathing suit top. Fingers drawing his gaze to the valley between her breasts. Rowan brought his thumb up to graze his lower lip, and dragged his gaze back to hers. “I was considering going for another swim, care to join me?” Aelin set the bottle at her feet and slowly removed her sheer bathing-suit cover, letting the material pool at her feet and biting her lip.

“And Fen?”

“Tongue deep in a new prospect, as you saw…” Aelin lowered herself to the edge of the pool and gracefully slid beneath the surface. Breaching the water, she pushed her hair back and swam back to the edge, arms folded in front of her. Looking up with a smirk.

Rowan squatted down in front of her, bringing a finger underneath her chin and forcing her eyes from his spread thighs to his face. “And you?” He asked, voice low and head cocked to the side.

“What about me?” Aelin asked, voice a near whisper and heart hammering in her throat.

“What do you want, Aelin?”

“What I’ve wanted for a while now…” His brow hitched in question, and she swallowed audibly. “Whatever you’ll give me Whitethorn.” Rowan nodded once then released her chin, standing to remove his shirt. HOLY FUCKING GODS she thought. The tattoo that crawled down his face danced across every chiseled plain of his body. Covering the entire left side and disappearing beneath the low-riding waistband of his Terrasen flag swim trunks. 

“Eyes are up here sweetheart,” he chuckled.

“I’m sure they are,” she choked out, licking her lips and continuing to stare at the V of muscles hovering above her head.

“Menace,” Rowan growled and dove over her head into the pool. Aelin turned, resting her elbows against the wall behind her and tracking his body as it moved under the water towards her. He came to the surface a foot from her face, shaking his head and brushing his silver hair from his forehead. 

“Dramatic.” She whispered through a smile.

Rowan brought himself within inches of her, hands on either side of her shoulders, strong arms boxing her in. 

“If we do this, we do it my way.” She tilted her head in silent question. “I don’t do soft. I don’t do vanilla. If you can follow my rules I’ll treat you better than anyone ever has. If that’s not something you’re interested in, we stop now. No harm done. A ‘no’ from you will stop this, no matter what. You’re safe with me, always Aelin.” She was shaking with anticipation, and the smirk he wore was indication enough that he knew he had her. “I have spent months thinking of all the ways I could take you apart.” He leaned in even further, lips ghosting hers. “So I’ll ask you one last time… What do you want Aelin?”

“You, Sir.”

And with that, he kissed her. It wasn’t gentle, it was a brand on her lips, fire licking its way to her core. A large hand slid down her back beneath the water and dragged her body against his. Instinctually she wrapped her legs around his middle, rocking against the evidence of his arousal prominently resting against her ass. He pulled back from her mouth with a click of his tongue. “Did I tell you to move?” he asked, voice almost bored.

“N-no.”

“No, what?

“No, Sir.”

“Back against the wall,” Aelin did as instructed, dropping her legs from his waist and pushing back. Heart hammering a staccato beat against her ribs, her every nerve-ending was both too hot and too cold. “Good, girl.”

His praise shot straight to her core, Oh shit. He moved back into her, pressing her bodily against the wall as he nipped and sucked his way across her jaw, up and down her neck. The hand that had pulled her in initially dragging its way across her stomach… moving south, hooking a single finger into the material he paused. “Yes or no?” he whispered into her ear, and punctuated the question by dragging her earlobe into his mouth. Sucking gently, teeth grazing. 

“Gods yes, pl- please sir.”

**************************************

Aelin thrust her phone back into the pocket of her sweatshirt, and shrank down into her chair with all the grace of a sullen child. Her friends were assholes, and if they didn’t stop they’d fuck up whatever it was that started last night. They don’t know shit, she reminded herself and glanced at the hulking man next to her casually drinking his coffee. There was no way Rowan and the Cadre were unaware of the tension that had settled at the table. It seemed as though the only people exempt from it were Connall and Vaughn, currently feeding Ren at the opposite end of the table. 

What in the actual fuck is happening? 

A hand on her thigh startled Aelin from her highly obvious oggling of the threesome, and she turned her head to fully look at Rowan. He hitched a brow and smirked, his eyes seeming to ask Something the matter? Aelin rolled her eyes and gave him a look that she hope conveyed Not at all, I’m just curious.

Rowan leaned in then, using the movement to drag his hand to the apex of her thighs beneath the table and whisper in her ear. “Connall and Vaughn like… Pets. They’ve been looking for someone new since we got back, looks as though they’ve found one.”

“Should I be worried about Ren?” She whispered back.

“He seems to be handling himself just fine.”

“For now…” Aelin mused. “But if they hurt him I will personally cut them into pieces and feed them to Fleetfoot.”

“If they hurt him Princess, I’ll help.”

********************************************

Mouth sucking a pert nipple through the soaked material of her swimsuit, Rowan slid a single finger along her slit. Torturously slow. Swirling her clit with to-light pressure, and then back to circle her entrance he dipped just the tip in. She was shaking, so tempted to grind into his hand, desperately seeking the release that had been building and now sat on a knife’s edge. 

He kept teasing, holding her at that edge while she begged “More” and “Please Sir” and “I’m so close.” He was taking her apart with a single finger and a set of teeth slowly dragging their way back up towards the shell of her ear. 

“Do you wanna cum, Princess?” he whispered. Pulling his finger from her sex and resting his palm against her. That damn finger now resting lightly against her entrance. She barely held still.

Aelin nodded her head furiously.

“Use your words.” A command.

“Yes, Sir. Pl-Please I need to cum. Please can I cum, p-” Her plea cut off as he plunged two thick fingers inside her and began to fuck right against that spot. 

“Cum.” He growled. And Aelin saw the Gods.

Rowan worked her through her orgasm, thumb circling her clit and fingers hammering, until she was sobbing with oversensitivity. He eased out of her, pulling his face from her neck and his fingers from her body, bringing them up to his mouth. Pine-green eyes boring into her soul, he slowly sucked her taste from his fingers. 

“Good Girl.”

Rowan lifted her out of the water, setting her on the edge of the pool and hoisting himself up with sheer upper-body strength. The front of his trunks still tented, she gathered what brain cells she had left and nodded towards his glorious erection, “What about you?”

“What about me?” he reached for a towel, and came back to her side helping her to her rather useless feet. How the fuck had he made her like this with only his hands?

“Isn’t it my turn?” Aelin asked dumbly.

“No.”

“No?” She was so fucking confused. Didn’t he want her? “But I thought…”

“You thought, what. That I’d fuck you tonight?”

“Well… yeah, don’t you want to?”

“More than you know princess,” Rowan wrapped the towel around her shoulders. Pulling her in to kiss her forehead. “I want nothing more than to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name. But I won’t do it when you’re drunk.”

“I-I’m not tha-” her protest died in her throat when he gave her an irritated look.

“Mhmm. Enough.” He began to lead her towards the door leading them back to the rooms. “Now, let’s get you dried off and in some warm clothes. Would you like to sleep in my room or yours?”

“Yours please, Sir.” She smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

“As you wish Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL TOTALS FROM THE BETS:
> 
> Dorian: $75 (Because Aedion had some fucking opinions)  
> Manon: $40 (Because Lys and Aedion studiously ignored eachother after being called out in the group chat  
> Asterin: $40 (Because Aelin was a stumbling mess- though curiously Rowan remained calm)


End file.
